All Blue High
by Hari13
Summary: Luffy is leaving the island for the first time with his brothers Sabo and Ace to attend All Blue High Boarding School, an international boarding school on an Island close to the Grandline. Once there he'll be meeting lots of familiar characters with all kinds of adventures awaiting him, and to top it all off a mysterious item that's hidden deep within the premises of the school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I know for a fact that I saw Gramp's Fist of Love punch coming right at me for eating all the meat I just know it, but now all that I see is Ace towering over me. He was really glaring me down and part of his hair was on fire and both of his hands were balled up into fists.

"How many times do I gotta tell you to stop rollin on to my side Luffy," Ace said, still pissed.

I looked down and around me, Sabo was sleeping on his futon behind me and found my feet all across Ace's futon while the rest of me is on my futon. All the blankets were scattered across the floor with my pillow to the left of me, and my hat even further away from my pillow.

"Whoops, sorry Ace," I said. "It won't happen again." I beamed at him. Ace just sighed and his flames died down.

"What ever". I turned around to grab my pillow and blanket and starting fluffing them both so I could fall asleep again

"Luffy are you even listening to what I'm saying!" Ace started yelling.

"Huh" I looked over to him.

"Wake Sabo up we're getting ready for our new school" Ace said.

School. School? I don't wanna go to school. I grabbed Ace and wrapped my arms around his body as many times as I could.

"LUFFY GET OFF OF ME YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME FA-"

_~THUD~_

"I don't wanna go Ace, let's stay I just finished training Big horn to face your beetle please lets just stay and not go" I begged Ace.

"We've been discussing this for the past month, and I don't care how much you trained you're beetle, Hercules would win know matter what now get off" Ace said back.

"NOOOOOOOOO" I yelled.

"Hey Luffy," I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Sabo kneeling down next to me. "If you get ready and pack fast enough we'll show you the buffet place that me and Ace usually eat at and even treat your meal." Sabo said.

I let go Ace, grabbed my hat, and started running to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth. After that, I got dressed and started tossing all of my clothes into a knap sack. I rushed over to the door of Ace, me, and Sabo's room to see them laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked them. They didn't reply they just waved it off like it's nothing, I hate when they do that.

"I'M STILL GETTING MY MEAT" I yelled at them both then ran off to the front door. I put my Sack down next to the door and waited outside until I felt hungry.

"Dammit what's taking Ace and Sabo so long" I said out loud. Then the door opened Ace and Sabo walked out with a sandwich my mouth hung down wanting one for myself. Ace just stared at me and continued to eat his sandwich.

"Here" Sabo said handing me a sandwich, "I made one for you since I knew you would leave without making one"

"Thank you Sabo" I said taking the sandwich and eating it in a few bites.

"Luffy grab your bag we're leaving for the village now" Ace said. I didn't notice at first but both Ace and Sabo had their knap sack strapped to their back. I quickly ran to into the house to grab my knap sack by the door and turned to them

"Ready," I told them.

"Alright then lets get started" Sabo said as they started walking with me trailing behind them like always.

Half way into our climb to Fussha village I sort of got curious about the school because I've never been there. I always went to schools that were local to the island but this is my first time leaving to go off somewhere unknown, It's really exciting I couldn't help but smile.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked Ace and Sabo.

"Fussha village like we always do" Ace said. We usually part ways in Fussha village since a ship comes by to take them away.

"ABHBS"

"Oh Okay:" I said. I started looking around at the grass and the trees that were so tall that you couldn't even see the sky because of how small we were in comparison.

"ABHBS sounds weird," I said.

"I said that it was an acronym" Sabo said.

"A what"

"An acronym"

"What's that"

"It's a-"

"It's a mystery, Luffy," Ace said cutting off Sabo.

"Why didn't you say that to begin with." I said to Sabo. They always make things complicated and it's annoying when they do.

"I don't know Luffy," Sabo said.

We finally made it to the entrance of Fussha village. There was a town sign to the left of us on the dirt road and Makino to the left of the sign.

"Makino, long time no see," I called out to her.

"Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Long time no see, you've grown so much," Makino said back, waving her hand in the air. As soon as we meet up with Makino by the sign all 4 of us started walking to Fussha village talking and enjoying each other's company.

"We've got some new faces this year They're all waiting by the harbor for your voyage to the boarding school" Makino said.

"Really" Ace said.

"Yes three boys, one with pink hair, another with Green hair, and another with Blonde hair, but the one with Green hair seems to be with Kuina"

"It's been a while since I've see Kuina" Ace said.

"Luffy I suggest that you greet them all and make some new friends even before you go to school to make your time there easier. Okay," Makino said.

"Fine," I said. I wasn't really interested in meeting or greeting anyone, but Makino is usually right about these things.

Ace, Sabo, Makino, and I and started walking to the harbor and found the guys that Makino was talking about. The one with Green hair was taller than me with short green hair wearing a gray undershirt, and a button up shirt that wasn't buttoned with a green hamaki and plaid pants. Green hair was standing next to a girl with dark hair that stopped a little below the neck and dark black eyes. She was wearing a plaid skirt and button up shirt. They both had wooden sword by their sides. Green hair has three while Dark hair has one.

The one with Blonde hair looked like he was wearing a helmet but it was really just his hair with super shaggy eyebrows. He was just really weird.

The kid with pink hair had his back to everyone staring out to the sea. He was wearing a white button up shirt and plaid pants like the rest of us but he had a badge on his shoulder that said 'discipline' on it.

"Ace, Sabo, long time no see I hope you guys aren't planning on getting into too much trouble this year. I'm surprised that you guys are still in the system" The dark haired girl said.

"They can't get rid of us that easily," Ace said.

"Who else is gonna mess with intercom system" Sabo said.

"Or cause a few extra freak fire drills"

"Or expose the school of its true colors"

"Hey I'm serious about this I would hate to get kicked out on my last year there," Kuina said.

Sabo put his right hand over his heart and his left hand was raised next to his face

"Fine," Sabo said, "Me and Ace will _try _not to get kicked out of school, scouts honor."

"How long until this boat comes by to pick us up Kuina, I'm getting tired of waiting," Green hair asked.

"A little while longer Zoro," Kuina said, "Who's with you guys."

"This is Luffy this is gonna be his fist year at the school," Sabo said.

"Hey Zoro why don't you greet Luffy to kill time," Kuina suggested.

Ace nudged me closer to that Zoro guy.

"Same goes for you Luffy," Ace said.

Zoro and I stared at each other trying to size one another up. He looked strong, not weak, with his arms crossed and his 3 wooden swords strapped to his side.

"Roronoa Zoro" Zoro said.

"Monkey D. Luffy" I said back at him.

"How did you get here?"

"I walked here from the mountains. What about you?"

"I took a local ferry."

"Oh."

"Do you know anything about where we're going?"

"No"

DOOOOOOOOOM

At that point Zoro and I turned the sound of the noise which came from the sea. The figure that approach was a grand ship. It seemed small at first but it started to grow bigger and bigger until it got close to the harbor. The kid with pink hair stood up and moved from where he was sitting.

The ship's bridge took the place of where the pink haired kid was sitting. A man walked out off the boat and down to the Harbor He wasn't tall or short he was just average.

"ALL STUDENTS OF ALL BLUE HIGH BOARDING SCHOOL PLEASE COME FORWARD WITH YOUR TRAVELING PASS" The man yelled.

"Zoro let's get going," Kuina said.

"You too Luffy, Sabo has our traveling pass," Ace said.

Sabo was already ahead of me, Zoro, Ace, and Kuina giving him three slips.

Zoro and I started walking to the ship but at this moment I feel like turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ship was big with a total of five levels from what Ace and Sabo told me as we walked down the two fleets of stairs. The downstairs had carpeting and sidelights at the top and bottom of every hall and overhead lights too. It also looked like at one point in time had wallpaper up, but know all that's left is ripped up paper and dull wood. Ace, Sabo, Kuina, Zoro, and I all kept walking until we stopped at a double door. Ace and Sabo were about to push the door open until clanking coming from the stairs.

"You know, when I said that I would wait for you, I didn't mean that I would carry your luggage down stairs for you."

"Quit whining, and if you damage anything in my suit case I'll get my dad on you. He's the disciplinary advisor for the school."

"WHAT!? But that's not fair."

We all heard the two guys coming around the corner and waited for them to actually appear. It was the blonde helmet guy and pink hair. Pink hair was struggling carrying a backpack on his back and a suitcase that has wheels while Blonde helmet was strutting up to our crowed. They both stopped right in front of us waiting for the doors to be opened. While everyone else and me were glaring down at him.

"What are you guys waiting for? Open the door you're wasting my time!" Blonde helmet said.

Ace and Sabo just sighed and opened the double door to the living quarters for new coming students. The place was really big with a lot of kids hanging around in small groups doing various things there was a door to the left that was blue and black and a door and the right that was pink and red.

"Luffy the room to the left is where we put our stuff up and sleep" Ace said.

"You should follow behind us Zoro," Sabo added.

Zoro and I followed Ace and Sabo to the left but stopped short in front of the door. "I'm bored and hungry do I have to stay here?" I asked them both.

"Yeah it is boring being on the ship but the have 2 stops before we get to our destination. They'll provide lunch in a few hours and we have a curfew being on this ship, but I'll go over that stuff later" Sabo said. After that we all continued walking into the room. It was pretty big with bunk beds on either side of us lined up to where the room ends. Some guys were lying around in their own bunks that they claimed and so on.

"There used to be some one who supervised us but he got fired after our sophomore year" Ace said.

Sabo's face turned red he started adjusting his hat to cover his eyes and was smiling really weirdly "He shouldn't have left his hentai manga's lying about" He said.

Ace and Sabo stopped in front of a few unclaimed bunks "I'm taking top" They said in unison. The moment they said that they glared each other down.

"Jenken," Ace said.

"Fine, you're on," Sabo said.

They threw down their fists three times and changed their hand positions on the fourth go Ace had paper while Sabo had scissors. Sabo tried to poke Ace in the eyes while Ace countered it using his paper hand. After he countered it he slapped Sabo square in the face.

"I win" Ace said tossing his sack to the top bunk that they were in front of.

"Dammit Ace I'll get it tomorrow then," Sabo said. Ace was already in the top bunk settling down. I looked over to the bunk across from them and looked over to Zoro. "I'm getting top bunk," I said to Zoro.

"Go ahead" He replied tossing his belongings on to the bottom bunk of our temporary bunks. I tossed my stuff onto to top bunk and started adjusting everything up until I was comfortable. Zoro must have been doing the same since I heard rustling underneath my bunk. I lay in my bunk until Ace and Sabo called Zoro and me over.

Sabo, Ace, Zoro, and me spent the entire day looking over the entire ship from top to bottom. Ace showed us all of the ships secret passages while Sabo rambled on about the mysteries of the ship. By the end of the day we all ate at the mess hall and went to bed to prepare for the next stop which was Cocoyashi island.

Me, Ace, and Sabo, were up at the top deck watching the ship pull into the harbor of the small town, Zoro and Kuina were there too but they were just doing push ups and and fighting each other with their wooden swords. People would gather around to watch them. They were really good at fighting. The Island that we pulled into was very rural with a small town greeting and several kids were there in plaid waiting. two girls and four guys. One of the girls and orange hair while the other had blue hair while one guy had blonde hair that covered one eye and the other had black hair pulled back and really long nose another had black hair that was shorter and the last guy had a gray buzz cut. the blonde haired guy looked like he was really happy talking to the girls while the orange hair and blue haired girls seem to be happy as well. The rest of the guys were just standing around short black hair and buzz cut had wooden swords strapped to their sides. when the boat stopped they all came on but it was blue hair that greeted my brothers when they got on.

"Morning Ace, Sabo" Blue hair said out loud but she only had eyes on Ace.

"Morning Nojiko" Ace and Sabo said back.

Orange haired girl stood behind the Nojiko girl in a way trying to hide herself her face was somewhat red, eyes on Ace.

"Is that your sister behind you," Sabo asked.

"Ah yeah this is Nami" Nojiko turned and replied to Sabo.

"Hi" Nami said to Ace rather than Sabo.

"If Nami's a first year student then Luffy you should greet her" Ace said.

I wasn't interested, she wouldn't let her eyes leave Ace so I just walked over to Zoro and Kuina to watch them fight and to get away from her.

"Hey Luffy," Sabo yelled out.

"I'm not interested," I said back to him.

I walked over to the other new students that were guys who were also watching Kuina and Zoro fight.

"They're pretty good aren't they" curly hair says.

"Yeah they are don't you think bro" Buzz cut said.

"Definitely," Black hair replied.

"Hey wait up" a voice said behind me.

I turned to see orange hair, Nami, behind me walking over.

I turned back to watch Zoro and Kuina fight when Nami reached me I didn't bother to look at her.

"So you're Ace's brother right"

I didn't say anything not even glance at her.

"My name is Nami I like oranges, what about you?"

"Luffy, I like meat"

"Oh, so what's it like having a brother"

"It's fun Ace and Sabo are really awesome, but isn't blue hair-"

"You mean Nojiko, yeah, she's my older sister"

"yeah her what's it like having her around"

"Nojiko's nice to have around but she can get annoying at times like any sibling right"

"Sure, I guess"

I was still watching the fight between Zoro and Kuina, which ended with Kuina disarming Zoro with one swing and then knocking him onto his ass.

"Dammit," Zoro said.

"Let's take a break for now we've been going at this for hours on end," Kuina said extending her arm out to pull Zoro up. I was about to walk up to Zoro until the two guys with the wooden swords cut me off.

"Bro, You guys are awesome," They both said in unison. When Zoro got back to his feet he started marching to the stairs so I started following. When Zoro noticed that I was following he turned to me. "I'm just gonna shower and sleep you should stay up and talk to some of the guys new to the ship." Zoro Said.

"Okay, sure," I replied. I just watched him go below until I couldn't see him from the top steps.

"Hey, Hey," I turned to the voice which was coming from the guy with the super long nose. I just stared at him.

"You know that guy with 3 swords?" Long nose asked.

"Yeah his name is Zoro," I replied.

"What does that moss top think he's doing fighting a lady" Blonde hair from earlier started walking towards us. The guy with blonde hair had hair covering his left eye and his right eyebrow was swirly at the end.

"You look weird" I commented.

"DON'T CHANGE SUBJECT YOU SHITTY BASTARD,"

So long nose name is Usopp, while the swirly blonde was named Sanji. Usopp lives in a village called Syrup Village and has a total of 8000 followers that go where he goes. Sadly his 8000 followers couldn't come with him to the school do to their If-they-leave-there-home-island-they'll-die syndrome he says it's extremely rare and contagious but he was protected by an even rarer fruit called travelers fruit. The catch is that he has to keep moving to different places or he dies, but Usopp has immunity as long as he stays on the island, SO COOL.

Sanji on the other hand lives on Baratie, the only restaurant that doubles as a ship. He's an experience chef there, what he wishes to do is find all blue, a sea that holds fish from all around the entire world in one blue sea. It's really cool but for some reason he refuses to leave the ship. He says that he wants to assist Owner Zeff until his last days I asked him why and he replied saying that he owed him his life. I didn't ask anything else after that.

Nami in the end turned out to be not all that bad. She has a sister named Nojiko and lives with a woman named Bellmere they together own an Orange orchard where they sell to the people of Cocoyashi and everyone else on the island.

The ship didn't set sail until nightfall aiming to go off to Logue town at least that's what Ace said. That's the place were everyone gets off ship and spend the day In the town since there are lots of attractions and shops and thinks to do there. I can't wait.


End file.
